User talk:Baggins
--DarkLantern 14:40, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Rules for a new user Baggins, you must add the hyperlinks to things when making a new page, and also italicize the titles of Books. w::User:HiddenVale/sig 23:42, June 23, 2013 (UTC) On your edits Matches and Clock? I don't know about these type of articles; they seem too generalized. However, there are articles like that here already here. I don't know what to think yet but I do know these articles MUST be totally Tolkien Mythology centric with total commitment to the thing in the Tolkien universe, or else useless articles like 'Grass', 'chair', 'fire', 'water', 'bed', 'table', and more could be created. I don't want to see that happen!--DarkLantern (talk) 11:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Dark Lantern, while I agree about random stuff like grass, chair etc.. I think these are special cases, in that they are anachronistical oddities to the universe as a whole. "Modern" technology that appears in a world that turns mystical and medieval beyond the Shire. Also considering in the text, the narrator in Hobbit makes a particular point of (to show these and make comparisons to Shire culture vs. another races (the Dwarves for example)). Whereas "grass" is pretty common and generic, appears everywhere in the text in every location, as far as I know doesn't have any particular history behind it or cultural meaning in and of itself. Chairs? Everyone uses chairs, fire again everyone uses fire, water again generic. But things like matches, fireworks, and the shire clock are used separate Hobbits from the other races around them.Baggins (talk) 16:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::When you cite your sources and generate you must put this below the References header, or the cite won't work and leave a red cite error. Please don't forget that.--DarkLantern (talk) 18:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :: :Ahh thanks. I was putting the \ int he wrong spot on some pages when I tried it. On my other wikis I use a template that does similar thing. Somewhat easier to remember.Baggins (talk) 18:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Beren and Lúthien When creating a long article, add links to names '''(that should be obvious), and do not repeat phrases like "...painstakingly restored" twice in the same article, since conventionally it is bad English. I have made ''some ''corrections to the Beren and Lúthien page - please go back and make sure your citation at the end (ref, /ref) is written in the '''source editor, not the Visual editor. Then, make a "References" heading (as you would see everywhere here on other articles) at the very bottom of the article, and in source editor put "" under it. Because you've made 800 edits here, I'm very surprised you did not actually proofread the article you wrote, but thank you for the contribution. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 15:48, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Important things *There is no need to put "(2017)" every time you mention Beren and Lúthien''. That is not the custom anywhere else on this wiki when other books are cited. Please go back and remove that parenthetical from the pages I didn't remove it from. *There is no need to put "Tolkien, J.R.R. ............ Kindle Edition numbers numbers" on your citations, since it is superfluous here. Observe how the citations are done for pre-existing references - they aren't MLA, or anything as sophisticated. *"Middle-earth" is not spelled "Middle Earth". You would know this from studying Middle-earth lore to the degree that is apparent. *Do not copy and paste blocks of information from www.lotrplaza.com like you did with the paragraph containing: Then sea-longing gripped Ottor: he was a son of Eärendel. The term for that is "plaigiarism". All unoriginal content will be removed, by me. If you are quoting anything, indicate so, and put it all in italics or quotes. *Proofread all text you have added to an article. *Proofread all text you have added to an article. *'Every '''time a book, or series of books, is mentioned, the title is italicized. Not just some of the time. This is a conventional rule of written English. *Thank you for adding all those categories to THOME characters. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:16, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :WHere did I use "Middle Earth"? I've been trying to be careful to use the exact spelling of "Middle-earth" when I add things.? :Lotrplaza? What's that... Actually the information came from the books themselves. Atlhough I was quickly typing it up, and wasn't necessarily paraphrasing it in real time...Baggins (talk) 00:24, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Italicization Go back to the Great Tales article and italicize every book or series title, in the list you added. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:31, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Reminders Remember that sentence '''fragments' must never have periods; for example, "Cover of the 2018 publication". Also, on the Great Tales article, titles of books must be italicized every time they're stated, and references must have links in them; speaking of which what is "The Fall of Gondor"? Go and make the corrections. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 18:11, April 14, 2018 (UTC) References The reference you added at the end of the quote in Tolkien Mythology is not the reference format we use here, everywhere. Look at the page to see my correction of the reference. Since we never cite Kindle page-numbers anywhere else, the edition and Kindle-location for this reference won't be helpful to most people. Only because most readers (of these books) use physical books. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 19:19, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Seregost Hello! At the Seregost article you added to, please go back and '''unlink all red links'. We won't be making more articles for locations that Land of Shadow.com made up (it was not called "Lands of Shadow"), since now the website is down. Also, "Lilithlad" was a spelling error for "Lithlad", so correct that too. Thirdly, remember to always write complete sentences. If I see that you are active again, but do not ''heed what I'm telling you to do here, you will again be blocked again like last year. Thanks! '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 23:59, January 8, 2020 (UTC)